


Surprise, Sammy!

by TheHuntingVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking with Dean, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Sam's Birthday, You take care of the Winchesters, you and Dean are basically two sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntingVirgo/pseuds/TheHuntingVirgo
Summary: You decide that this time Sam's Birthday will have a proper celebration, and take matters in your own hands (and Dean helps you, obv)





	Surprise, Sammy!

 

Birthdays always had great importance to you, even more if the person whose b-day was celebrated was  
someone you loved.  
  
Over the year that you spent living with the Winchesters, you had realized that both the brothers had a  
personal – and very cute – way to wish happy birthday to each other through little presents and genuine  
actions of affection. None the less you still believed that the Winchester boys deserved something more for  
a so special day, so you made your personal goal to give both of them a proper birthday party. The idea of  
actually celebrate the birth of someone so important to you as the boys were made you quiver with joy,  
nd more times than you can count you have found yourself lost thinking about all the things that you could  
do for them, with a tender smile plastered on your face.  
  
Today, being just one week from Sammy’s birthday, you would’ve started putting your plan into action. You  
were sure about wanting to make the best cake that the younger Winchester probably ever had, maybe  
with the help of the older one. Also Dean would have worked with you for the decorations – it’s so funny  
watch him doing those diy that you found on pinterest – and you surely were going to look for his advice  
about Sam’s present. You weren’t sure about what you would have gotten him, but you wanted it to be  
something personal, for him only.  
  
You spent the week organizing all for the great day, putting yourself and Dean to work every time Sam got  
out for supplies – which were mostly unnecessary things you asked him to get only to keep him out longer  
– and for Thursday all of the decorations were done. After dinner you excused yourself to your room and  
went digging on the internet for the recipe of the cake, which would have been something with fondant,  
making it look like a real piece of art. The day after, having finally received the response via e-mail about  
the gift, you gave Sammy a day off from all the supplies runs – that Sam had somehow not questioned  
anymore, putting up with their weirdness – taking matters into your hands. You brought all the things that  
you would have needed for the cake and happily collected the present, for which you had some special plans.  
  
Back at the bunker you found the boys quite occupied with research and you felt bad for all the time they  
wasted because of you, even if it was for a good reason. Deciding that all of the remaining preparations  
could have waited for tomorrow you went to the library to help the two hunters. The case that you were  
working on was nothing too serious, but Sam seemed eager to get some fresh air and some work done.  
Thanks goodness Dean, being aware of your plans, somehow got to persuade him in leaving after the  
weekend, with the terrible excuse of wanting to get laid for the weekend – to which the younger brother  
made a face, even if that didn’t actually surprised him. On the other side the older hunter winked at you,  
knowing that he just saved your ass, but you were sure that now he was into this probably as much as you were.  
  
Anyway the rest of the day went on peacefully, and when the day after came you rushed to Dean’s room.  
“Morning my dear friend, how about rolling that beautiful lazy ass of yours out of bed and come help me  
with the adornments of the cake?” you chirped gleefully, taking the hunter away from his slumber. You  
heard a grunt that you took as an answer. “Wonderful! Meet me in five minutes in the kitchen.” and with  
that you went to make everything ready for the two of you. Five minutes and some more after, Dean  
greeted you with an adorable sleepy face, and knowing that the worst he could do was actually fall asleep  
on the counter, you started working. The two of you would have made a sheet of chocolate on which the  
writing ‘Happy Birthday Sammy’ would have gone, all of that going later on top of the dessert. Before Sam  
was back from his morning workout, the sheet was complete, leaving you and Dean satisfied and proud of  
yourself. “Better than a damn pastry chef” declared the hunter with a soft smile, to which you agreed. The  
only thing that was left now was the cake, that you would have realized in the morning the day after, the great day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I've written some years ago. Don't know if I should go on with the story. Let me know what you think about it!


End file.
